hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk
Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk is a member of the Seven Samurai and the first one to be revealed. He is also the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in existance". Appearance: Mihawk is a tall and lean man with a short beard and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size.He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries Yoru on his back. His large sword, which he keeps on his back at times when not in use, has a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads, and an hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity. Personality: He has a unique laugh, or uniquely to himself bearing two: "Wahhahhahha/Kukukuku." Dracule Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters; very little seems to surprise him, he rarely smiles, and he has only been seen laughing twice in his life so far. He takes the revelation about what happened to Gallifrey in stride, despite the surprise of those around him. He never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield, even when he is trumped. He displays a sense of honor which other Samurai seem to lack. He recognises and respects the swordsman's code and he even permitted Anthony Richter the luxury of training at his hand for his dedication and selflessness. He is also unafraid to reference his title of "Greatest Swordsman in Existance" in relation to himself, indicating a high level of confidence in his own abilities (a fairly conceded point). Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his duties as one of the Seven Samurai, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at the summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some realties over others. Anthony speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked a reality and whiped it out, might have simply been because it disturbed his nap. Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to their home reality from the Grande Reality was to kill time. Though he is the swordsman above all the realties swordsmen, Mihawk remains grounded. While he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he is able to recognise talent. In fact, he has a desire to see Anthony Richter surpass him after having witnessed his incredible will and determination after their battle. When he speaks to Anthony, he states he will wait for him, no matter how long it takes and notes that he will continue to be the greatest swordsman, showing great confidence in his own skills and abilities. Abilities: True to his epithet, "Hawk Eyes," Dracule Mihawk has exceptional eyesight, able to easily track Anastasia's or Ariana's high-speed movements, and strike at them with extreme precision, releasing a long-range slash while there was a chaotic battlefront of enemies between them. In addition, he is also a talented teacher: after training Anthony for two years, he accomplished more than the dojo had achieved in the many years he had trained there.Mihawk's strength is so great that Whitebeard accused him of having the power of a thousand men. Dracule Mihawk is the only Samurai whose strength is based totally on natural human skill, being completely human, and possessing no supernatural powers. His first demonstration of power was defeating all but one ships of a fleet of 50 ships and 500,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Perhaps the most accurate and evident demonstration of his incredible power is the fact that he has remained unharmed during the 10.000 year war of the Samurai. It is especially worth noting that, during the Battle of Reach, while Whitebeard had very difficult battles, Mihawk has remained truly unscathed through the whole conflict. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the Unforgiving Oceans, as well as the Grande Reality itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. Swordmandship: Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat, his fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses superhuman strength and resilience. In terms of combat, Mihawk is the single greatest swordsman alive, naturally commenting on his immense mastery of swordsmanship, he was capable of effortlessly defeating a three sword-wielding Anthony with the single "crucifix" knife hung around his neck disguised as a pendant, generally used as a dinner knife. He is also skilled at teaching, as he trained Anthony into a very powerful swordsman in two years’ time. Because of his status, defeating him is Anthony's ultimate goal. Mihawk also seems to have great strength, as he was able to stop Anthony, a formidable swordsman with great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes, with only a single dagger, and handling it with just one hand. Mihawk also demonstrates enough skill in wielding Yoru to perform incredibly gentle and subtle movements that would normally be impossible for such an immense blade, like deflecting the course of bullets that were aimed at him with only a slight touch.Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships or giant masses of stone just by swinging his blade, making a powerful, long-range slice, he is also graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort and at great speed. He is also able to cut through steel,plasma and diamant with ease and rapidity. Category:Seven Samurai Category:Gallifreyian Category:Gallifreyians